<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Froofy by lieforfun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531418">Froofy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieforfun/pseuds/lieforfun'>lieforfun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Recovering, Challenge fic, M/M, PSL, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Seasonsoffiction2020, bucky barnes could not possibly give less of a fuck, short fic, star-spangled-beard-burn, steve rogers vs ingrained social expectations, steve rogers vs toxic masculinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieforfun/pseuds/lieforfun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has Steve try a PSL for the first time, but it doesn’t go well. Over time however, Steve may enjoy the fall-centered drink more than he let on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter &amp; Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Froofy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m home!” Bucky struggled with the doorknob at first, juggling a platter of 2 coffees from his mission- mission being, <em>Starbucks run</em> . He managed to twist the knob with his index and middle fingers without dropping the drink, cursing silently when a jab of pain shot through his knuckles. </p><p>Bucky stepped into the threshold, blowing out the air he’d been holding in, the force of his breath lifting a stray strand of hair from his forehead. </p><p>The weather was just beginning to stray from unbearable heat to light-jacket weather, the perfect weather if you asked him. (Nobody asks.)  Bucky was dressed in laid-back blue jeans, and a light blue hoodie for his trip to retrieve coffee. September finally rolled around, and he picked up something special for both him and his husband to celebrate the gorgeous and comfortable fall weather. </p><p>Steve poked his head round the corner of the hallway, smile lighting up his face as he barreled forward to plop a wet kiss on his husband’s mouth, honest-to-god giggling as Bucky made a noise of shock, moving an arm up to snatch one of the coffee cups from Bucky’s hands. Steve pulled back, grinning at Bucky’s harrumphed expression at being overtaken, and his winnings of fresh coffee. Still staring at his husband in triumph, Steve brought the cup to his lips. </p><p>And promptly gagged. </p><p>“What the hell?” Bucky laughed as Steve held his arms away from his body, coffee firmly clutched in his hand, his expression morphing from triumph to betrayal. “What is this?” </p><p>Bucky took a sip of his own drink, beginning to toe-off his boots next to Steve’s tennis shoes by the front door. “It’s called a PSL- a pumpkin spice latte,” Bucky explained, humor still shining in his eyes. “They bring it out every year during the fall. I thought you’d like it.” </p><p>Steve made a face, rolling his wrist to take a look at the label on the cup. “I think I’d rather drink gasoline, if I’m being totally honest.” </p><p>Bucky snorted. “Well shit, leave the latte alone then. Put it in the fridge, I’ll drink it.” </p><p>Steve eyed him warily. “I was promised coffee.” </p><p>“I’m not going back out. We have a coffee pot for a reason.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bucky didn’t think much of the scenario, Steve <strike>hates</strike> tries new things all the time. Though grumbling as he walked away, Steve was perfectly capable of handling the coffee pot. </p><p>It was a couple of weeks later, when they met up with some friends at Sam’s place, where Steve was forced into another interaction with the drink.They’re all late 20’s and early 30’s, and the group of friends hold enough caffeine between the 6 of them to keep a university class awake through terms. Sam was sent out to pick up Starbucks, because where else do you go to get a ridiculously large order of coffee at 9:30 in the evening, and because he also happened to be the only sober person in the building besides Bucky and Steve. Sam refused to be in charge of the drunk toddlers (Natasha, Clint and Sharon) by himself, so he left the supersoldiers to make sure the others didn’t destroy his house. </p><p>Upon returning, Steve and Bucky had not left their spots on the couch, Steve sat up against the seat and Bucky leaning diagonally and against the armrest, legs stretched and crossed at the ankles over Steve’s thighs. Sharon was digging through Sam’s cabinets for popcorn, and Nat and Clint were in an intense game of Connect-4. </p><p>“Alright, kiddos. I’ve brought crack.” Sam announced, juggling the platters around the front door. Bucky leapt up to help him (fully aware of how difficult it is to carry those things) while Sharon bolted as fast as she could across the kitchen (not very fast, considering she was wasted) and Nat and Clint hopped up to collect their caffeine. </p><p>“It looks like they accidentally gave us two PSL’s, instead of Steve’s Americano.” Sam said, frowning, while the others bumped and reached over each other to get to their coffees, and Bucky looked over at Steve sheepishly as the blond rolled his eyes and slumped dramatically. </p><p>“Steve doesn’t like froofy coffee,” Bucky explained at Sam’s concerned expression, a smile still etched into his face like one of those temporary tattoos. </p><p>“Why not?” Sam asked, clearly still confused. “I get it, sugary coffee isn’t my forte either, but PSL’s aren’t that bad.” </p><p>Bucky shot him a look over the brim of his sugary coffee, and Sam grinned at him. </p><p>Steve got up from the couch, moving around Nat and Sharon as though they were toddlers in the middle of the hallway and blocking the entrance, before making his way to Sam and Bucky. “It’s not that, it’s just...it’s bitter.” Steve tried to explain, but it looked like his answer didn’t seem to make sense to him either. </p><p>“Bitter?” Bucky repeated, narrowing his eyes. “Steve, you drink coffee black. With espresso. Explain to me why you think a Pumpkin Spice Latte is ‘bitter?’” </p><p>Steve’s face flushed slightly, and he shoved his hands into his pockets, looking away from the brunette. “The uh...the cinnamon is a bit too much for me.” He said softly. </p><p>Sam deadpanned. “I’ve seen you kill a tray of cinnamon buns by yourself. Try again.” </p><p>“Am I just not allowed to like something?” Steve exclaimed, breathing deeply and running a hand through his hair. “Jeez, it’s like I’m being interrogated.” </p><p>“Steve, you’re not being interrogated. Calm down.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “You’re allowed to not like things, but your defensive behavior leads me to believe that you’re not exactly telling the whole truth, here.” </p><p>Steve stared at him coldly, as Sam began to crack up next to them. Bucky didn’t make an expression, only meeting Steve’s eyes with small glances at the laughing idiot standing next to them. Finally, Sam breathed deeply and clapped his friend on the back, turning towards the kitchen. </p><p>“You can be masculine and like your damn froofy drinks, Rogers.” He called out as he walked off. Bucky released a knowing smirk in response to Steve’s glare plastered to Sam’s back. </p><p>The third time Bucky witnessed Steve with the drink, it was sort of an enigma. </p><p>Bucky started to add the drink mix to their shopping list (because hey, he likes it, why shouldn’t they have their own supply?) making it in the morning with breakfast and enjoying it during their few hours of quiet after waking up. Steve, on the other hand, had taken to drinking a black tea mix (also found at Starbucks, whaddya know) and stopped drinking coffee as often. He said his therapist recommended lowering his caffeine intake since it triggered his anxiety. Bucky could have told him this, but he also thought it was a good idea for Steve to make independent decisions based on his findings per his mental health journey. So, Bucky smiled at the news and told the blond he was proud. </p><p>Halloween rolled around, and of course, it was another excuse for the team to get together and get plastered. Tony insisted on hosting, claiming he had the biggest space, better alcohol and surround sound. While all of these points were true, it was also worth noting that he had the best security as well, so nobody complained about the man’s boasting. </p><p>Within the first two hours, Tony had blasted himself into another dimension (whiskey tends to do that if you happen to be an alcoholic idiot) Thor, Wanda, Rhodey, and Nat had gathered themselves into the sitting area and were drinking steadily, and Steve and Bucky were sat in the far off couch listening intently to one of Thor’s stories. </p><p>Steve had his tea clutched in his left hand, claiming that if Bucky was going to be partaking in Thor’s knock-out juice, then one of them had to be sober enough to get them home. Bucky readily agreed, red-solo cup already in hand. While Steve wasn’t a fan of social drinking, Bucky was a <em>huge</em> fan of it. Nothing could knock him out of his own head like a group gathering, where everyone is inebriated and thinking about nothing but the present. He never felt more in-focus, never smiled more, and the next day he knew that he’d wake up with the only person who made him feel like that sober. </p><p>“...And so we spent the entire night, back to back, tied with rope soaked with holy water,” Thor explained, barely able to keep his laughter in. “Because we couldn’t risk telling him we weren’t demons!” </p><p>Bucky found himself laughing along with the others, eyes squinting shut and holding his cup close to his stomach so he didn’t spill. He reached out to grab Steve’s knee, eyes shining with a grin plastered to his face, and his expression was rewarded with a warm smile. </p><p>With the others chattering starting up once again, Bucky leaned into Steve’s side, sighing into the warmth and firm body next to him. Steve leaned back into him and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. </p><p>“Hey, sugar.” He said, and his smile grew to reach his eyes, painting the corners in shadowy creases. “How’s it going?” </p><p>Bucky frowned and looked down at his cup. “I think I’m done,” He explained. “Limits, you know.” </p><p>Steve chuckled. “Is that so?”</p><p>“Mmhmm. Hey, you should share some of your tea. I haven’t had any water based liquids in couple a’ hours.” </p><p>Bucky noticed Steve’s grip on his to-go mug tightened distinctly, settling the plastic between his legs. “I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Steve frowned. “I mean, you know where the fridge is, I’m sure Tony would be okay if you grabbed a water…” </p><p>Bucky squinted at him suspiciously. “You’re not drinking too, right?” </p><p>Steve swallowed. “No, of course not. Someone has to take us home.” </p><p>“So what’s the deal with not sharing tea?” </p><p>“Why do you need to drink my tea?” </p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes, situating himself on the couch so he can face the other better. “That’s not the point, Steve, the point is you have never refused me a single thing since I came back, including but not limited to gum, deodorant, and sustenance of <em>any</em> type. I can’t believe you’re going to <em>start</em> by not sharing your tea.” </p><p>Steve glanced over to the others, their voices still filling up the silence between the two men, as a dusting of pink grew over his ears and cheeks. Steve looked back at Bucky’s determined expression and sighed. “Fine.” He finally muttered, handing out the mug to the brunette. “Please don’t tell anyone.” </p><p>Bucky’s expression quickly morphed into confusion, and then concern as he accepted Steve’s offering. Without breaking eye contact, Bucky swirled the drink around in his hand and brought it to his face to take a sniff. </p><p>“What..?” Bucky whispered. <em>Could it be? No way… </em></p><p>Steve nodded sheepishly, glancing around him again, as if he was trying to avoid Bucky’s eyes. </p><p>Bucky took a long sip of the pumpkin spice latte Steve had apparently made at home. He swallowed and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, returning the mug to its owner with a wide grin. </p><p>“You’re an idiot, Rogers.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all, this is my submission for star-spangled-beard-burn on Tumblr in celebration of her reaching 500 followers! Yay!<br/>My usual beta was unavailable this time around, so this was beta'd by my good friend Adam who I went to middle school with. He does not ship Stucky nor does he really know what that is, but he's a good friend who supports my writing, so he went with it.<br/>Thank you for reading, and I hope that everyone stays safe during quarantine and the riots!<br/>#BlackLivesMatter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>